Ultimate Destruction Program
by animehime20
Summary: Johan and Judai are two androids designed to search and destroy the Alliance, an association that threatens to destroy the Earth. Together, can the two lovers save the world? And each other as well? Spiritshipping! JohanXJudai! Tons of fluff!
1. Chapter One: The Program

**Title**: Ultimate Destruction Program

**Genre**: romance, fantasy

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and sexual themes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: A short while ago, the National Protection Association created two andriods that were human-like in almost every way. The only difference being their abilities and the fact that they were made in a lab. Johan is the National Information Bank, an andriod designed for the soul purpose of protecting and storing useful information and data for the NPA. Judai is the National Destruction Program, an android designed to be able to temporarily store information until it's transfered to Johan, and is able to hack in and give viruses to the most powerful computers and androids in the world. Johan and Judai were created to destroy a force that threatens to destroy the Earth they live in, and they'll continue their mission no matter what. But what if their feelings get in the way? And will Johan and Judai be able to protect one another and themselves from becoming tools for the Alliance?

Me: Here we are! Yes, I _know_ I start a lot of stories, but I do this so I don't forget the ideas. Plus no one seems to complain since I update all my other stories sooner or later!

Lucy: Yeah! Please enjoy this!

Me: This is fluffy. More than my other stories, in many ways!

Lucy: Story start!!

**_Chapter One: The Program_**

_It was a long time ago. Back when the world was full of peace and harmony, and no wars were fought. It was a day much like today, when the sun was shining and the clouds weren't anywhere to be seen. The sky was a teal color with hardly any other colors inside it._

_Yes. That is how it was._

_The towns lived in harmony and peace. The citizens cared for one another without doubt and without hatred. No hate existed between the people. Not any terrible feelings or grudges were held for any person. No crimes were commited, and no sadness occured._

_Until the Program was discovered._

_A power called the Program was discovered. It had the strength to give life to almost anything. All things are born with some life in them, even if they can not think or speak, they have some slight life. The Program has the ability to awaken them, and make them real. _

_Bur it was coveted._

_A few bad people called the Alliance formed together to gain the Program and use it to raise an army and rule the world. To stop that from happening, a large amount of scientists fused into a group and became the National Protection Association._

_The National Protection Association created many creatures called androids. The androids were human in almost everyway. Except, they had special powers that humans could never possess, and they had metal deep within them. But the Program needed to be protected._

_So the NPA smashed the Program into several pieces._

_They then took the pieces and turned them into special powers in which they gave to each individual android. They made several very important andriods, each with a piece of the Program in their hearts, giving them their powers._

_But two of them were the most powerful._

_The National Information Bank. An andriod with the ability to hold an infinate amount of information. Within the andriod lies all the information regarding the NPA and the Alliance, all the information the NPA has gathered, as well as all the data for every andriod ever made. The andriod was created as a male, possibly 17 or 18 years of age by his appearance. He had spiked blue hair and dazzling emerald green eyes. He was given the name Johan Andersen._

_But there was one more... made to protect the National Information Bank._

_The National Destruction Program. An andriod with the ability to send a virus to any andriod or computer in the universe by mere thought. The virus is more effective when it is given manually, but a virus sent from a far-away distance is still strong. The Destruction Program was made to be a protection from hackers from the Alliance, and a way to gather information before crashing a system. The andriod was made as a male, about the same age as Johan. He had beautiful chocolate brown hair with an orange mop of color on the top. His eyes were a gorgeous brown color. He was given the name Judai Yuki._

_Together... they might be able to destroy the Alliance for good. __Unless the Monster Destruction Program awakens. If that power, that... creature should ever awaken... Should ever serve the purpose that it was ment to do..._

_Then may God help us all..._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Standing on a rooftop that overlooked a small city were two people. The sun was just barely setting, and everything was perfectly peaceful. Gold and orange light seeped through the land, lighting up the alley ways with color.

One of the people was Johan Andersen. He was tall, possibly several inches taller than the other person. He was wearing a pair of black sunglasses that were large and seemed more like a visor than sunglasses. He was wearing a navy-black sleeveless top with tons of crimson buckles and red leather straps on it. He wore black pants with red belts all over them, and a pair of black boots with deep red-violet laces on them. On his arms were black forearm bands and upper arm bands.

The other person was Judai Yuki. He was shorter than Johan, but not by much. The brunette was wearing sunglasses of the same style as Johan's, and he was gazing over the town. He was wearing a black sleeveless top with a long cape-like back on it. He had crimson belts all over his top. He was wearing black shorts that ended at his thighs. His shoes were different, and yet similar. The boot on the right leg was tall, ending just above Judai's knee. Above it was a black leather strap. The left boot ended at Judai's shin and had leather straps all up his leg until the same place where the other strap was. On his left arm was an elbow length black fingerless glove with many leather straps above it, and on his right arm was a wrist length fingerless glove with many leather straps on it.

Judai reached up and removed the sunglasses from his brown eyes. He looked around the surroundings before sneering. He then looked over at Johan, who had removed his sunglasses as well.

"This town... umm..." Judai started. Johan nodded slowly before his eyes seemed to become like a scanner. He then closed his eyes and opened them as he looked at the simple town below him and Judai, his eyes back to normal. The bluenette then walked forward and embraced Judai tightly.

"Yes. It is beautiful. But not nearly as beautiful as you, love," Johan whispered. The brunette blushed violently before trying to pull away from the brunette that he loved so deeply, even if he wouldn't admit it. Johan merely held on.

"J-Johan! S-stop this..." Judai moaned as Johan reached forward and stroked Judai's cheek with his hand. Johan smiled and pressed his knee against the spot between Judai's legs. Judai released a loud moan and threw his head back.

Johan smiled before pressing harder into the brunette with his knee. The brunette moaned in pleasure before his eyes snapped open and became almost scanner-like. He then blinked, his eyes returning to normal.

"_They're_ here. One of _them_ at least..." the brunette whispered, snuggling into Johan's embrace. Johan giggled and rubbed the brunette's back in circles to sooth him. The bluenette then looked down at the android in his arms.

"Do you want to forget about it? We don't have to defeat this android, you know. The Lab will take care of it, love," Johan whispered. Judai shook his head quickly and then looked into Johan's goregeous green eyes, determination flashing in his eyes.

"I won't allow that! If that android tries to hack into you... I won't forgive them. Better destroy them before they get the chance!" the brunette yelled before pulling from the bluenette's embrace, placing his sunglasses on, and leaped from the rooftop. He landed on telephone poles and continued towards the area where the android enemy was.

Johan smiled warmly as he saw the brunette racing away so quickly. Johan then looked down at the sunglasses in his hands and smiled again, thinking about the brunette who he had just held in his arms and cradled so lovingly.

"Judai..." Johan whispered under his breath so that the brunette couldn't hear him, placing his sunglasses on before leaping after the brunette who was now a good ways away from him. A smile etched its way across Johan's features.

"You're so fucking _adorable_..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

An android raced through the forest, smirking and laughing as it held a pair of goggles in its hands. The android was poorly made, and it seemed to have a strange aura to it. It's eyes were red and it was made of metal, like something from Star Wars.

Suddenly, the android stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Johan said, smiling and removing his sunglasses, glaring into the androids eyes. The android looked over at Judai, who was growling and cracking his knuckles at the android.

"Prepare to drop dead!!" Judai hollered, racing at the android, his eyes flashing bright red with anger and hatred. The android squealed as he and Judai started getting into a fist fight. The android then kicked Judai hard in the stomach, making Judai fly back.

"Unn!" Judai moaned as he flew backwards. He landed on his feet before standing up slowly. As he did, he heard a crackling sound, and his vision blurred. Judai then collapsed to the ground, twitching slightly, his consciousness fading.

'_W-what's happening to me...? I-I can't... move... Oh, i-it hurts so much... Johan... Johan, where are you? I... I can't hear your voice, nor can I see you. Johan..._' Judai thought as his vision blacked and he fell limp to the ground.

"Love!!" Johan called out, his eyes wide with terror as he saw Judai crash to the ground like a ton of bricks. The brunette twitched a bit, a bit of electricity coming from his body before falling limp, his eyes closed as the electricty continued to blast around his body like a shield.

Johan wanted to race over and hold the brunette in his arms, to make him become awake, but the android wouldn't allow him. Johan dodged the blast the android had sent at him and looked over at Judai. Judai still hadn't moved at all.

"Love, are you all right!?" Johan called out in a desperate attempt to awaken Judai. The brunette was laying with his head on the ground, his body laying limp on the ground, and the electricity still zapping around him. His lips were parted slightly.

"Love, please answer me!! Let me know that you're all right!!" Johan pleaded. Judai still didn't hear his pleas, remaining unconscious, or dying. The bluenette grit his teeth before grasping the androids throat. His eyes flashed red.

"How _dare _you harm what is mine!? How _dare_ you do that to my _precious_ lover!!" Johan hollered, raising his fist and smashing it into the androids stomach, causing the metal android to fly back and crash against the ground. The weapon sat up and aimed a gun at the bluenette, but Johan wouldn't allow himself to be harmed.

"How dare you even _touch_ my love like that!! I'll fucking _destroy_ you!!" the bluenette android screamed, his eyes flashing bright red as he prepared to harm and destroy the android. Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist and a head buried into his chest.

"JOHAN!!" a voice called out, snapping the bluenette from his trance. Johan glanced down at the person holding him. He gasped as he saw Judai, totally unharmed, holding onto his waist. He then gasped and grasped Judai's shoulders, his red eyes turning back to green.

"Love, are you _all right_!?" Johan called out, looking up and down the brunette's body in concern. Judai nodded and embraced Johan tightly, sighing warmly before he pulled back and glared at the android that had harmed him and almost had hurt Johan.

"To think that I allowed this stupid creature to harm me like that..." Judai whispered angrily. He then raced at the android, his fist thrust out and a scream of anger escaping his throat. The enemy android released a sound that sounded like a growl before running at Judai again.

The two collided, and the fight continued.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In the National Protection Association Lab..._

Asuka sat at a desk, smiling as she flipped a screen on. She was wearing a blue shirt with a black skirt and a white lab coat. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had glasses resting on her nose. She didn't need them, but they helped her read better.

The screen allowed her to see where Johan and Judai were fighting and what android they were fighting. The blonde scientist smiled before leaning back in her chair, ignoring the squeak that it made as it leaned back. She then smiled.

"Seems they are doing well," she said to Edo Phoenix, who was busy filing a few folders about the androids. The silverette gave a grunt that showed that he understood what she was saying before Asuka smiled and continued.

"The National Information Bank. Johan Andersen. He was made to hold all the information of the NPA in his circuts. He's very valuable to us. If the Alliance gets to him and hacks in, they'd get all of our information and know how to destroy us," the blonde stated.

"That's true. So why bother holding it in one place?" Edo asked, placing his files into the file cabinet before looking over at the screens and looking over at Asuka, who was smiling warmly at the screen that told her where Johan and Judai were because of the camera she placed in the woods.

"It's better to use the Program to make an android to hold the information. But that's why we made Judai. To protect Johan in case he gets hacked into by someone from the Alliance, or someone outside the NPA," the girl smiled warmly. She then folded her arms over her chest and smiled.

"The National Destruction Program. Able to send a killing virus to any computer, any appliance, any android in the world with a mere thought. He is also able to send viruses to all the hacker androids, so he is able to save Johan if he gets hacked," the blonde scientist smiled warmly. She then looked up at the stars that were visible through the glass ceiling.

"Plus... Their love with protect one another from danger. Johan protects Judai and Judai protects Johan. Both are valuable, and both are perfect for one another. I was the lead scientist for the project of making Judai, so I should know," Asuka smiled warmly. Edo nodded before going back to his filing.

"You're right..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai panted heavily as the enemy android collapsed to the ground in mild pain. The android was twitching violently before falling still. The brunette moaned and started toppling back, but Johan caught him and held Judai in a backwards embrace.

"Love! Are you all right, Judai love?! Did he hurt you?" Johan asked in a protective voice, tightening his hold on the brunette. Judai nodded slowly to confirm that he was all right, his eye lids fluttering closed as he drew in a sharp breath and panted heavily. Johan stroked his brunette's chin with his finger.

"Aw, love. You get so energetic when you're fighting. But in the end, you just end up tired and weak, love," Johan whispered before picking Judai up bridal style, placing a kiss on his forehead. The weak brunette struggled slightly.

"J-Johan... Please put me down, Johan..." Judai moaned, his eyes closed weakly. Johan shook his head slowly before stroking Judai's cheek as he held him in his arms, supporting the brunette's head with his elbow. He then stared into Judai's eyes.

"No way, love. I can't allow my beloved darling running around when he's feeling weak like this," Johan smiledm kissing Judai's forehead again. Judai moaned before falling limp in Johan's strong arms. Johan laughed lightly.

"Tired, love?" he asked. Judai shook his head slowly and tiredly. Johan laughed.

"Liar! C'mon, let's get you to a nice place to rest..." the bluenette whispered before taking to the skies and using the trees to get to the city where he and Judai would be able to rest for the night.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At the Alliance..._

"Dammit! One of my precious androids was destroyed in that battle!" Crowler hollered. He then turned to another android that was in the room with him. He pointed at it and then hollered to it, commanding the android to obey.

"You! Hack into the National Information Bank!" he yelled. The android nodded before it started hacking into Johan's system, trying to steal his data so that the Alliance could defeat the NPA and rule the world.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In the City on a Roof Top at 2:00 AM..._

Johan was laying with Judai's head resting on his chest, his upper body propped against the wall of the roof he was laying against. The bluenette had his arm draped over Judai's back, the brunette laying on his stomach with his body onto of Johan in a comfortable position. The bluenette's emerald eyes were closed like Judai's, meaning that they were in a peaceful sleep.

Suddenly, a sharp pain came into Johan's chest. It was like being stabbed, and it felt like someone was moving around inside Johan's heart. The bluenette squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth to hold back a hiss as the pain suddenly came.

"Unn... Oi, who is it at this time of night?" Johan groaned, shifting slightly to try and adjust the pain. The jolt caused Judai to start stiring. Johan silently cursed himself for waking the brunette up. Judai rubbed his eyes in a cute sleepy manner before looking into Johan's eyes with his tired ones, placing his hands on Johan's chest for support.

"Unn... Johan, what's wrong?" the brunette moaned, rubbing more sleep from his eyes. He noted Johan's pained expression and his eyes widened. Concern ebbed its way across the brunette's face as he gazed into Johan's pain-filled eyes, straddling Johan's waist with his own.

"Is someone trying to hack into you?!" Judai yelled. Johan nodded as he groaned in pain. He hated it when other andriods tried to hack into him. It always caused the bluenette so much discomfort. He hated this feeling so much.

Judai slowly reached up to a spot directly below his ear and pulled a blue wire from it, the wire coming from deep inside his body. The spot was covered by hair and was normally closed so it was seen as a normal patch of flesh and skin. The wire had a round plug at the end of it.

"I'll destroy them!!" Judai yelled in anger, his eyes flashing red for a moment. _No one_ was going to hack into Johan! Johan grabbed Judai's wrist and pulled him down, lacing his arm around Judai's waist and staring into his eyes, forcing a smile.

"Don't trouble yourself, love. They _won't_ be able to break through," the bluenette moaned, sweat starting to pour down his forehead. Judai pried his hand from Johan's grasp and and plugged it into the connection that was directly under Johan's ear. Like Judai's, it was normally covered by 'skin', making it unnoticable.

"Because I won't _let_ them!!" Judai yelled. He then closed his eyes as he started feeding a virus into ther android that was trying to hack into Johan's system. Blue and yellow electricity flew everywhere as Judai forced a virus into the hacker andriod. The virus was a strong one, possibly going to crash the system of the andriod that was going to recieve it.

Once it was done, the electricity stopped and vanished. Judai gasped and collapsed into Johan's arms, panting heavily and weakly. Sweat poured down his forehead and he felt really weak. Johan slowly pulled the wire from his neck and let it slide back into Judai's head before it disappeared like it had never been there.

Johan noticed how the pain of the hacker had vanished, meaning that the android had stopped trying to hack into him. Most likely because of the virus that Judai had just given it. Johan then laced his arm around Judai's waist and held him close.

"So, you went and virused an android to protect me, love?" the bluenette asked, slowly rubbing Judai's back in a soothing manner. The brunette panted heavily, his brown eyes slowly sliding open, filled with fatigue.

"I can't... forgive _anyone_ who tries to hack into you," Judai whispered. Johan laughed lightly before tilting Judai's head up by placing his finger under Judai's chin and lifting his head up. Judai panted heavily and then started closing his eyes. Johan smiled.

"Even if it means wounding yourself? You're so reckless, Judai-chan," the bluenette smiled. The brunette sighed weakly before snuggling into Johan's warm chest, resting his hands on Johan's chest and then slowly closed his eyes.

"Shut up, Johan..." Judai mumbled tiredly. Johan smiled warmly and gently squeezed Judai's waist tighter and held him more securely. He placed his hand on the back of the brunette's head and started stroking his hair lovingly, loving how soft Judai's hair was.

"Sleep well, love," Johan whispered softly into the brunette's ear. Judai laid ontop of Johan, who leaned back with his upper body propped against the wall of the roof they were sleeping on. The brunette nodded weakly, sighing in content and gently falling into deep sleep, weakened by sending a virus. Johan leaned back and sighed warmly.

"Good night, love," he whispered before falling into a deep sleep, his hand still stroking Judai's soft hair. The stars were shinging over the two lovers, sending a warm scene of love and trust over the land, over the lovers.

Everything was perfect.

--

Me: FLUFFY!!

Lucy: Yee! Please enjoy this! Oh, God, I love the way Johan calls Judai 'love' all the time!

Me: I know! And the fluff scene where Judai was hurt and the parts with all the fluff!

Lucy: I know!! Oh I loved that!!

Me: Please tell me in the review what stories you reviewers want me to update and in what order you want them updated!!

Lucy: Please review!


	2. Chapter Two: The Virus

**Title**: Ultimate Destruction Program

**Genre**: romance, fantasy

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and sexual themes

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai

**Summary**: A short while ago, the National Protection Association created two andriods that were human-like in almost every way. The only difference being their abilities and the fact that they were made in a lab. Johan is the National Information Bank, an andriod designed for the soul purpose of protecting and storing useful information and data for the NPA. Judai is the National Destruction Program, an android designed to be able to temporarily store information until it's transfered to Johan, and is able to hack in and give viruses to the most powerful computers and androids in the world. Johan and Judai were created to destroy a force that threatens to destroy the Earth they live in, and they'll continue their mission no matter what. But what if their feelings get in the way? And will Johan and Judai be able to protect one another and themselves from becoming tools for the Alliance?

Me: Chapter two!!

Lucy: Halleluja!

Me: -smiles-

Lucy: Here we go!

**_Chapter Two: The Virus_**

_8:00 AM..._

Judai moaned and slowly allowed his eyes to slide open. The sunlight hurt his eyes and he moaned, covering his eyes with his arm, narrowing his eyes. He then rolled over and felt something warm supporting him. He glanced up and saw Johan's smiling face.

"Sleep well, love?" Johan asked in a kind voice. Judai blushed when he saw how close Johan was to him. The blush darkened and Judai threw his hand forward, clapping it against the bluenette's face. Johan gasped and covered his face as Judai pulled away.

"What was _that_ for!?" Johan yelled, rubbing his sore cheek. Judai panted heavily, his heart racing at a million miles an hour. He then glared at the bluenette, his heart racing quickly as if it was going to pop out of his chest.

"How dare you take advantage of me in my sleep, you hibitual pervert!!" the brunette screamed. Johan scoffed, narrowing his green eyes at the brunette boy in front of him, astonished that Judai would even think such a thing about him.

"Hey, you're the one who fell asleep on _me_, remember!?" Johan yelled, slightly angry at the boy. Judai rubbed a finger on his chin as if in thought, and then he clapped his hands together with a loud echo following it.

"Oh, yeah!!" he yelled. Johan smacked his forehead before smiling and crawling over at to the brunette and wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist, holding him close. Judai then pushed Johan away from him.

"W-what the-!?" Johan stammered as he collapsed over. The brunette glared at Johan and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm still angry at you," he said. Johan was about to protest, he heard a beeping. Judai closed his eyes, then opened them, their color changing into a paler brown.

"Yes?" he said in a monotone voice, as always when he answered the phone. A magnified voice laughed slightly and then, Judai pulled out a small screen. An image of a blue haired boy with gray eyes and glasses wearing all black appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Johan, Judai..." the boy smiled warmly. Judai's eyes flashed and he smiled warmly at the boy in the screen before hugging it tightly. He heard the boy laugh, but still hugged the screen, suddenly tightening his grip on the screen.

"Shou! Johan is being mean to me!!" Judai cried, fake crying. Johan's mouth dropped as he pried Judai from the screen and looked into it, his green eyes narrowed in annoyance and slight defensiveness.

"Hey! He's the one who fell asleep on me!" Johan yelled in an attempt to protect himself. Shou rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his gray eyes at the bluenette.

"Yes, that may be true. But, you, Johan, are at fault for not waking Aniki up and gently sliding him off. The fact that you snuggled him in his sleep means..." Shou then pointed at the android accusingly.

"THAT YOU'RE A HIBITUAL PERVERT!!"

Johan's eyes widened and he soon found himself in the corner, an aura of sadness surounding him. Judai was laughing nervously while looking into the screen at Shou, who was panting heavily and angrily.

"Geez, Shou! You seem angry..." Judai smiled. Shou snorted in anger before looking away and folding his arms across his chest, his gray eyes turned red with anger at the bluenette who had 'taken advantage' of his Aniki like that.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Later in the Morning...

"C'mon, Johan! I said sorry for blabbing to Shou like that!" Judai pleaded after he had hung up on the pissed off bluenette. Johan was walking with his arms folding over his chest in anger. His nose was lifted in the air, angry with the brunette he actually cared for. Judai suddenly gasped loudly. That caught Johan's attention.

"Judai? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned for the brunette. Judai shuddered, his vision blurring for a quick second. On his scanners was another android, only this one was better and stronger than the last one.

"I sense an android..." he said, placing a hand on his head. Johan nodded quickly and then grasped Judai's wrist, before dashing off towards the area that Judai had pointed to shortly after telling Johan where the android enemy was.

"We'll kill him!" Johan yelled, a smile touching his lips as they prepared to destroy another android that the Alliance controlled.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later..._

"D-damn! T-this guy is tough!" Judai groaned, rubbing his cheek where he had been hit. Johan was busy glaring at the enemy android. There were many more, but they weren't paying attention. It was aiming two guuns at the Nation adriods, ready to murder them in a moment. Judai then made a mad dash for the android.

"I'm gonna give you such a virus so bad that not even your hard drive will know what hit it!!" the brunette hollered. He pulled a wire from the spot on his neck and attatched it to the android's neck, starting to send a virus into it.

But the android reflected the virus back into Judai.

"IYAAAAAA!!" Judai screamed, his brown eyes becoming pure white as the deadly virus that he had infected into the android was reflected onto himself. Judai could have sworn that he heard a loud clicking noise, electricity crackling, and then finally, he was thrown to the ground, electricity twitching all around his lifless frame.

"Judai!!" Johan screamed as he watched the brunette that he cared for go down. The bluenette raced at the enemy android and grasped its throat, as he had to the last one. The enemy android squealed in terror as Johan's eyes flashed brightly.

"I... will.... destroy you..." Johan whispered in an eerie voice. The android squeaked in terror but suddenly, Johan stopped as he felt a prescence stand behind him. The bluenette spun around and gasped as he saw Judai rise to his feet.

"Judai! Love, thank God you're all right! I was so worried!" Johan cried out. Judai merely kept his head lowered before he slowly raised it up, his beautiful browqn eyes having turned a piercing yellow color. He glanced over at the enemy androids before smirking widely, his eyes widening.

"**_The name is Haou... And my mission is to annihilate all enemy androids in my way of destroying the Alliance. So... ready to die?_**" Judai asked in a really creepy voice. Johan gasped in terror as many wires, countless wires, came from the sides of Judai's neck and attacthed to the androids one at a time.

There was electricity, and they all fell lifeless slowly one at a time as Haou raced around attacking all of them.

While Johan stared in terror.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"J-Judai..." Johan whispered. Haou glared at the androids before him and then exhaled deeply. A strange form of energy came around him. It felt dangerous... deadly... Not like Judai's energy. It felt...

Monsterous.

"**_Scream in terror, stupid creatures! For I am gonna give you guys the worst virus I can manage to get my hands on!!_**" Haou screamed, cackling loudly as the countless number of androids became the countless number of androids on the floor, crackling with electricity.

Johan couldn't take it anymore.

"JUDAI!!" Johan cried out, latching his arms around the brunette's waist and pulling him close. He rested his hand on the back of Haou's head and buried his face into Haou's shoulder. Haou gasped at the sudden motion.

"Judai, please come back to me, love! I know you can hear me!!" Johan hollered, tightening his grip on the brunette. Haou gave a weak groan and then slowly opened his eyes, the wires disappearing as if they were never there.

"J-Johan...?" Judai's innocent voice asked. Johan gasped and pried Judai back, sighing in hapiness when he saw Judai's brown eyes. Judai smiled and then suddenly fell limp in Johan's arms, dead tired from whatever had happened.

"J-Judai?! Hey, Judai! W-wake up, love!! Judai!!" Johan cried out, shaking his lover to awaken him. Judai merely remained asleep as Johan picked him up and made for the city, where they could sleep for the remainder of the day and night.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night..._

Judai groaned and slowly allowed himself to sit up, stretching and yawning loudly. He then shook his head and rubbed his eyes cutely before blinking and trying to identify where he was. The brunette suddenly gasped as he was pulled down.

"J-Johan...?" Judai whispered as he felt the bluenette holding him tightly, practically squeezing the life out of him. Judai struggled slightly to escape the bluenette's grasp, but Johan didn't ease up. The brunette sighed when he felt Johan shivering.

"Johan? Johan... a-are you... crying?" Judai asked, almost afraid to find out the answer. Johan grasped Judai's shoulders and pulled back, revealing the crystal tears that were falling from his emerald eyes. Judai blushed.

"Oh, Johan..." Judai whispered. Johan suddenly lunged at him and slammed his lips against the brunette's. Judai gasped into the kiss as Johan started to remove the brunette's clothing. Judai struggled a little.

"J-Johan! P-please! I-I'm not ready for this yet!!" the brunette called out. Johan stopped what he was doing and smiled, placing a kiss on Judai's forehead. Judai stared in confusion as Johan gently laid Judai down ontop of him and held the brunette securely.

"That's all right, love. I can wait for you forever..." Johan whispered in a loving voice. Judai blushed before curling up on Johan's chest and falling into a deep sleep. Johan blushed and then closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

Now, everything was calm and quiet.

--

Me: There we have it!

Lucy: Whoo! Tell us what you liked the best!!

Me: Please review!


	3. To Whom It May Concern

To Whomever Reads My Stories/To Whom it May Concern...

Good news! And... some bad news, but it's not so bad that I'll be crushing anyone, so no worries!

Due to the creation of another account (on my part), I have been aware that I have been neglecting my spiritshipping stories! It is of my own doing that I have created another account. My reason for doing so would be because when I wrote my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions, I didn't want them getting mixed in with my spiritshipping ones.

But then I realized that just made things more complicated!

However, I am going to continue my spiritshipping fan fictions! I am just not going to update them here on my "animehime20" account! I am going to **repost** them on my other account (serina-phantom, or as it sometimes needs to be typed "serinaphantom").

Anyway, I am going to repost them on my serina-phantom account, and then continue them from there! I will also be writing my other spiritshipping fan fictions from there as well, so I wanted to tell you guys, my readers, so you would know where to find the updates that you have all been waiting patiently for!

It will, however, take a little while to repost them (My reason for reposting is because I want all my stories on one account, as well as I want to touch up and correct any errors in my fan fictions).

I should start my updating in a few days, or by Wednesday at the maximum!

So, to all of you who are waiting for updates on my stories, such as the stories "Blood-Stained Night", "Elfen GX", His Majesty's Dog", "How to Cure the Hiccups", "Nightmares and Truths", "Reincarnation", Scarlet Tears", "Spiritshipping Collection", and "Ultimate Destruction Program", those will all be reposted and updated on my serina-phantom/serinaphantom account!

Please also note that these stories will not be deleted from my animehime20 account, so don't worry about that! They will just be reposted!

So, thank you all for being so patient, and updates shall begin soon on my other account! Thank you all for your kindness!

-Ke-chan (animehime20/serinaphantom(serina-phantom)


End file.
